Jealous
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Sequel to 'Dance Dance Date Night Disaster' Tamora gets a bit envious when she sees Felix dancing with another woman.


Accompanying song, 'Perfect' by 11 Acorn Lane: watch?v=z9ihjO_qiUI

* * *

Tamora smiled and rested her elbows on the table as she watched Felix and his friends on the dance floor.

Ever since the fiasco that was their first date in Dance Dance Revolution, the blonde was even harder to get to dance than before, but that didn't mean she wouldn't come and support Felix on his rematch with Mario. Again, the little handyman came out victorious, and Calhoun had made sure to congratulate him with a searing kiss that left him wobbling back to the dance floor with the goofiest of grins.

He had already asked her if she would like to dance this evening, but she declined, and assured him she would be fine just enjoying the refreshments while he joined Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach for just a few more songs before returning home.

But during the last song, Tamora's smile faded bit by bit each time Peach switched from dancing with either of the Mario Brothers to Felix, him taking her hands in his, swinging and twirling her around, smiling… Eventually, Tamora had to look away in order to suppress the unwelcomed, negative emotion welling up from the pit of her stomach.

The music changed over, and the sergeant gave her boyfriend a sidelong glance through her bangs as he hopped onto the stool beside her.

"Whew, I'm just about all danced out," Felix said with a sigh, taking a sip of the drink he'd left. "But, I think I've got one more in me if you want to—"

"Drop it, Fix-It. I already said no," Tamora replied sternly. When she turned her head to look at her date, she immediately regretted her tone.

Felix set down his cup, stunned. "I—I'm sorry, Tammy. I didn't mean to be pushy."

"No, it's fine, Felix. It's just—you seemed to be having a lot of fun with Little Miss Pink over there. " The sergeants icy blue eyes flicked over to the dance floor.

"Peach?" Felix looked to the Princess, then back to Tamora. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

"No! I just wish that—"

"Tammy, she's with Mario," Felix placed his hand over Tamora's. "And I'm with you."

"I know that, but she's just the right—"

"It was just a dance between friends, but if it bothers you that much—"

"Dammit, Felix!" Tamora slammed her fist on the table, gaining full attention of her handyman, as well as some other characters within the surrounding area. "All I'm trying to say is I wish I wasn't so damn tall, and you weren't so damn small!"

Felix shrank back, removing his hand from hers.

"Tammy…"

"I don't mind you dancing with Peach, I just wish that _I_ could dance with you," the blonde hugged herself, embarrassed at the fact that she was getting so worked up over something so… mushy.

At this point, Felix was utterly confused. She was upset he'd asked her to dance, and then upset that she _couldn't_ dance with him? But instead of presenting any sort of rebuttal, he did the smart thing and stayed quiet.

"You're both the same size, so dancing is easy. But when it's you and me…it's nice, but we can't do all of the things you could do with someone your height. I don't think you could even dip me." Tamora huffed, leaning back in her chair. There, she said it. She was upset that she couldn't dance with him like other women could.

"Tamora," something in Felix's tone got her attention, and she glanced down to his outstretched hand. "Come dance with me."

There was a firmness in his voice that took the sergeant by surprise, and the determined look on the handyman's face sold it. Arching her brows, she took his hand, and he immediately led her over to the dance floor. He put up a finger, indicating for her to wait while he went to speak to the DJ. After a brief conversation, the DJ nodded and cut off the current song to play whatever it was Felix had just requested.

At first, Tamora didn't know what to think of the song.

It had an old timey feel; much different from the music she associated with DDR. People on the dance floor whispered to each other and shuffled to the sides as Felix strolled back down the center. He was practically radiating confidence as he approached her, taking her hand in his.

"Miss Calhoun, get ready to swing!"

Before she knew it, they were dancing, Felix taking the lead. He started simple, pulling her close, and then letting her step back, hopping upwards every now and then to give her a twirl. Being from a game with such a low frame rate, Felix could have quite a bit of hang-time when he jumped, and he used it to his advantage, practically levitating in the air to guide his gal through some of the more complicated moves. Swing in, swing out, twirl, sweetheart, swing in, swing out…

Boy, they didn't call this dance "swing" for nothing. All Tamora could do was hang on and enjoy the ride, which she did, even though she didn't know what she was doing half the time. There was something about Felix twirling her around and taking control that she liked, and she realized that he had done this to prove her wrong.

They _could_ dance together. And they could dance together _pretty damn well_.

As Felix twirled her and swung her outwards, she smiled down at him, and he smiled back in a way that told her he still had something up his sleeve. In sync with the music, Felix yanked her forward, and in one smooth movement, slid one arm around her back while the other supported the back of her head as she fell into a successful dip, leaving her breathless.

He held her there, looking deeply into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers. The song was done.

Breaking the kiss, Felix lifted her back up on her feet, only for them both to be met by applause. After soaking in some of the attention, Felix led his lady off the dance floor and to the exit.

"Okay, _now_ I think I'm all danced out," he chuckled, practically melting into the seat of the tram to Game Central Station.

"I hope you didn't tire yourself out too much, Short Stack" Tamora placed a tender kiss to his forehead, removing his cap. "I wanted to show you some moves of my own."

"Oh!" A blush crossed the handyman's cheeks as Calhoun drew closer. "Oh yes, I can Tango."


End file.
